Crimson (Bobobo)
Crimson is a villain from Bobobo Bobo Bobobo. Status Crimson is a large muscular man, wearing one shoulder blade and a head band. What makes him unique is that he has a third eye on his forehead! Crimson is a member of the Reverse Maruhage Empire's Four Heavenly Kings. He is also the first opponent faced by the allies of Bo-bobo heading up through Hydrate's floating fortress. Crimson seems to enjoy showing off his strength, and is completely loyal to Hydrate. Powers Crimson uses his abilities of "Mitsume Yamiken" (三つ目闇拳�; "Dark Fist of Three Eyes") to create giant floating eyeballs to perform various tasks, mostly for offensive purposes (like firing lasers) and looking over his arena. Crimson can also remove his own eyeballs in order to pull off his most powerful attacks! History Crimson is first implied by defeating Giga and Hanpen effortlessly offscreen during the New Emperor Playoffs. Afterwards, Crimson, along with LOVE ventures back to the Reverse Empires underground fortress, with Rem and Lambada in tow. The duo plan to use their powers in order to raise their fortress the Yamiking! However, their captives are still concious, and Lambada winds up holding them off while Rem goes for help! Crimson, LOVE, and the 3 sacks venture back up to the surface to retrieve Rem and find more people to sacrifice. He manages to gain entry into the finalists room (because Don Patch stupidly let him by), and finds a whole room of strong people! He and LOVE finish them with little effort, and collect just enough of them to raise the Yamiking! Once raised, the Reverse Empire gets a challenge from Bo-bobo, his rebels, and the survivors of the raid, all of whom want to to see the empire destroyed! Since the Yamiking is now in the air, Crimson acts as guardian of the first level of Hydrate's fortress. He controls the "Cinematic Hour" stage, forcing his opponents (in this case Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke and Halekulani) to take life-or-death part in various movie scenarios, but Bo-bobo finds ways to turn these scenes against them. Meanwhile, Halekulani, who has been thrashed around his own teammates the entire time, can't handle his damages anymore and upgrades to a new insane form! Halekulani then creates one last attack, and in the confusion, Bo-bobo creates a new fusion named Kintenbo! This fusion is a reckless gambler and forces Crimson and his allies to take part of various penalty games! Eventually, Kintenbo throws Crimson's group into another dimension! Crimson eventually found a way out of the dimension, as he appears in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! He is shown unconcious after the IXEX crushed him and the rest of the empire off screen! Attacks *'Tri-Eye Beam: '''Crimson fires lasers from the flying eyeballs. *'Eyeball Barrier: Crimson summons many eyeballs (enforced by lasers) to create a wall. Only the opponents of his choice are able to pass through. *'Speedy Eye: '''Crimson creates big eyeballs to ride on. *'God Third-Eye Vision: Crimson creates a virtual world. Every world is based on a movie scene. *'Gun Master: '''During the "Cowboy Town" scene, Crimson orders the cowboys to shoot the enemies. *'Severing Eyeball Fist: Crimson removes his eyeball and puts it in his fist. The fist is able to directly attack the enemy's vitals. *'Eye God Mitsume: '''Crimson removes all his eyeballs and attacks with an open hand. During this attack a giant idol appears ( similiar to the God of Babylon ). Appearances *'Episode appearances: 73, 75, 76 *'Manga appearances': 174-181, Shinsetsu 40 Other Status *'Seiyuu': Kenta Miyake *'Voice Actor': Liam O'Brien Trivia *One a side note, Crimson is the only member of the Reverse Heavenly Kings that doesn't fuse with his Yamiken. *Due to the cancellation, he, LOVE, Byakko and Bebebe never get defeated. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains